Technical Field
The present invention relates to a material set for manufacturing a glass object, a liquid material for manufacturing a glass object for curing, a method of manufacturing a glass object, a glass object, and a device for manufacturing a glass object.
Description of the Related Art
Small lot production of a complex and fine three-dimensional object is increasingly demanded. For example, powder adhesion methods are known to meet this demand.
The powder adhesion method includes, for example, supplying an adhesive material utilizing an inkjet method for a thin powder layer or laminating a powder mixture including powder particles and an adhesive particles and applying a binding agent thereto to dissolve the adhesive material particles to manufacture a three-dimensional object. In addition, a method is known which includes solidifying a powder material including a base material such as glass or ceramic covered with a hydrophobic resin by dissolving the hydrophobic resin by a hydrophobic solvent such as limonene to manufacture a three-dimensional object.
Furthermore, a method of discharging an aqueous solvent is known which includes jetting an aqueous solvent corresponding to a cross section form severed by the cross section parallel to a target object to a thin powder layer containing a powder material, a water soluble binding agent, and a fiber to activate the water soluble binding agent to be attachable to attach the powder material and the fiber mutually to manufacture a three dimensional object.